Conspiracy
by Xerios
Summary: 2007Movie, PreWar - "I wonder, Sentinel, do you know exactly what your son is doing?”


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Transformers. I do, however, own the OCs mentioned within.

**Credits :** In this story I will be referencing the concept of 'carrying' as developed by Litahatchee in her story 'Night Fire'. This idea is used with permission. If you wish to use it, **do not** ask me. You must obtain permission from Litahatchee.

**Note :** This story directly links in with 'File Recovery'. It stems off of a statement made by Optimus in the Autobots DS game, which mentions that Megatron killed his and Optimus's creator. I am making the assumption here that Sentinel Prime is their creator.

**Conspiracy**

Chapter One

"I wonder, Sentinel, do you know exactly what your son is doing?"

Helix did not expect an immediate answer; he'd known the former Prime long enough to know that there would be a considerable amount of silence before the larger mech decided to even acknowledge that a question had been asked. He sat back in his chair, watching as his fellow High Council member continued to examine the data pad in his hands with an expression of almost angered determination on his facial plates. His optics were narrowed only slightly, burning a slightly darker shade of blue than normal and his mouth was turned downwards almost imperceptibly. Not exactly a dangerous look on first glance, but spending any amount of time around the mech proved that the presence of this particular expression meant that someone somewhere would more than likely be unemployed the following orn.

After a moment, he lowered the angle of the data pad, shifting one hand to pick up another in cross reference. It was then that he spoke, though he didn't glance up nor give any other acknowledgement to Helix's presence in the office other than this verbal response.

"You are referring, of course, to my youngest son's more recent hobbies," he stated in a steady tone, tilting his head to one side as he scanned over a few lines on the second data pad. His optics darted back to the first after a moment, and the corners of his mouth lost their downward turn, forming back into a more neutral expression. The unemployment office was now left bereft of another spark in the long line of jobless fools. Setting both of the pads onto the desk, Sentinel turned to the computer monitor built into his desk. As the current elected leader of the High Council, he was always busy. Ensuring the future by making sure those holding the positions of Prime and Protectorate did not frag things up. "I am well aware of what he does when not attending to his duties."

He fixed Helix with a pointed stare, one that asked why the dark armored scientist had decided to waste his time with anything less than breaking news.

Helix fixed a smile on his face plates, one that was calculated to be grim, one that was made to serve as a prefix for bearing bad news. But it was all the better if Sentinel already knew at least a part of his son's miscreant behavior, it would be easier to coerce him into acting. He shifted his shoulders forward just a bit, transitioning his expression into something more along the lines of concern.

"I see."

"He'll grow bored of it soon enough."

"Will he?" Helix said softly with a slight shake of his head, pulling a data pad from the subspace compartment on his arm. He set it on the desk and slid it forward, noting the focus of Sentinel's optics remained on it until he withdrew his hand. "Somehow, I doubt that."

The former Prime eyed him warily for one long moment, as if deciding whether or not to play along. After what seemed like several breems, he finally reached over and plucked the pad up off the table top. He slid his fingers over the top, and the surface area lit up, activating the programs within.

As he read, Helix watched his face. At first Sentinel's optics stayed on a level of minor concentration, but after the first three lines of data had been processed, they narrowed, tightening. The azure glow within them darkened and gained a somewhat violet tinge around the edges. The very edges of his mouth not only turned downwards, but pulled back into what could only be described as a grimace, for his dental plates were shown to be gritted together far tighter than normal.

"Where did you get this?"

"Just because I no longer work in Central Tower does not mean that I don't maintain contacts there."

"And your contacts are trustworthy?"

"Of course not, but five separate sources and my own personal investigation has verified this to be accurate."

Sentinel set the data pad back down on the table, his expression tightening even more. It was easy to see that he was attempting to restrain his temper. It was also easy to see that he was failing in that aspect, for now he was snarling, dental plates fully exposed and clamped together like a vice. His vents had kicked in as well, to cool systems overheating from the reckless irrational thought processes that accompanied anger of any proportion.

"Just who does he think he is?" the former Prime finally hissed, metal knuckles cracking as his fingers curled into fists. "To go against everything I've drilled into his processor since the day they were both sparked? Did he think he could keep this from me? That I would never discover this...this treachery?"

"I won't pretend to even begin to fathom what goes through his processors."

"I would have expected something like this from his brother, maybe, but from him?"

Sentinel shook his head, standing from his chair.

"It shocked me as well, to have discovered this," Helix said quietly, watching as the larger mech began to pace the room. "That's why I had to verify it for myself."

"He has deceived me, hasn't he?"

"Perhaps."

There was silence, broken only by the heavy steps of the former Prime crossing from one edge of the room to the other, fury still burning in his eyes. It was a steady rhythm, eight by eight, nearly drowning out the low-keyed muttered curses escaping Sentinel's vocalizer every few seconds. Most were incoherent, but Helix was able to make out one, rather creative string cursing the Allspark for granting him a second son when he had only asked for one. He would have chuckled, but that would have been far out of place and might throw a kink within his plans.

After a few moments, he dared to speak up again.

"What do you plan on doing?"

Sentinel stopped, facing the wall window that overlooked all of Iacon. His office sat atop the High Council Pavilion, one of the largest buildings in the city. The only one larger was the Archives, which could be seen off to the left of the window, just past Central Tower itself. There were other skyscrapers, but they were farther off or less impressive in architecture.

"We must put a stop to it," he answered, glaring out the window. Even without the reflection in the glass, Helix knew where his scowl was pointed. Central Tower was dead center in the scenery, nearly the same size and height as the Pavilion. "It cannot go any further."

"I agree, but how?"

"I know that tone of voice Helix. When you add it to a question it means you already have an answer."

"I should have my vocal capacitors adjusted then, to make my tones less transparent."

"Tell me your idea."

"The damage that has already been done, cannot be undone," Helix began, his own gaze falling on the data pad still sitting on the desk. "And while I support the fact that this must be stopped, it would be...detrimental to the Council and all of Cybertron for that matter, if any of it were to become public knowledge."

"That much is obvious."

"As is the fact that he has also managed to keep this a rather well guarded secret. Not even his brother knows, and yet they're closer than even most twin-split sparks."

"You believe that if his brother learns of this he'll be swayed by his arguments?" Sentinel asked, turning to look at Helix with a raised optic ridge. "That he would...assist?"

"Yes."

"So we act when he can not aid him."

"Yes."

"I do believe there is such an opening three orns from now."

"The security reviews for Vegna Seven?" Helix said, slightly surprised. "I had forgotten those were so close."

He paused, frowning only just slightly as if in silent scrutiny of the date.

"Yes, I suppose that will give us enough time to inform those who will be needed."

"I would like to keep him relatively unharmed," Sentinel stated, turning fully to face the room, his chin held up. "Although I suspect that's already a part of your plan, seeing as you don't wish for this to become public."

"Yes."

"Good."

"Restraining him may be a problem."

"I'll bring Ashwalker with me, and Wraithfire will feel the same as I when he learns of this."

"Ah," Helix said, nodding in approval as he stood from his chair. "The three of you should be more than enough to secure him. With your permission, I will consult with Post and his...team. We may need their skills to gain access to—"

"Yes, do that."

This time Sentinel's tone was far sharper, indicating that the present line of conversation was at an end and that Helix was dismissed. The smaller mech nodded again and left, slipping out the door as quietly as he had snuck in. There was no one in the corridor to see the small sliver of a triumphant smile that had snuck its way onto his face.


End file.
